Troops
Troops are built in the Barracks. They require idle Population and Resources in order to build. For troop training tips see War tips. __TOC__ Troops consume Food on an hourly basis. The "Food Upkeep" column in the table below shows how much food a single unit of that troop type requires every hour. Please understand that when you have a large number of troops in your city and not enough Farms to feed them, your hourly food income will be negative, and you will lose food from your stores. Lots of people say that you need to cheat and use bots to be able to uphold large amounts of Might. This is wrong, however. You can manage a 30 million+ negative food per hour without using auto barbs. It isn't easy, but it is possible. If you run out of food, your army will start to desert. You will lose approximately 10% of each of your troop types at a time until you can feed your troops again. How often this happens is not well understood. Whether you are online or offline, it appears to be 30-120 minutes between desertions. All desertions will be reported in your Messages section under Reports. Each report will tell you when the troops left, and how many went of each type. If you are hosting allied troops in your Embassy, your city is responsible for feeding those troops. If you run out of food in this case, the allies will be called back to their parent cities. Allies' troops will not desert their owners in this case. Troop Types | |} Rare Troops * Hussar * Halberdier * Saboteur * Heavy Onager * Swamp Witch * Null Mage * Duelist * Talon Archer Alliance HQ-exclusive troops * Longbowman * Foot Soldier * Five Fingers * Mangonel * Dragoon Training Training Speed (TTS) The time to train a batch of troops is determined at the time you add them to the queue and depends on the following factors: *The number of barracks in the city. Two barracks will train troops in 1/2 the time that it takes one barracks. *The level of each barracks: each level above 1 increases the training speed by 10%. *Research level in Geometry increases the training speed of Siege Engines by 10% per level *Each level of the Stable increases the training speed of horsed units by 10%. *Each level of the Workshop increases the training speed of wagons and Siege Engines by 10% per level. *The Combat level of the Knight assigned to the role of Marshall in the city increases the training speed of all troops. *The level of the Stone Guardian of the city, when active (note 1) *Equiped Throne Room items that have a "Troop Training Speed" line (note 2). Note 1: Each level of the Stone Guardian increases TTS by 10% up the the maximum of level 10. If you have all 4 guardians unlocked the Stone Guardian's bonus will ALWAYS be active. If you happen to have all 4 guardians unlocked AND the Stone Guardian is Active, then the bonus per level is raised from 10% to 15%. Note 2: The total "buff" (bonus value) of all of the TTS lines on all equiped TR cards is combined to give the total bonus for troop training, up to a maximum of 4000 %. When this bonus is at high enough level it overwhelms all the other TTS factors and leads to an alternative strategy for fast troop building, have only 1 Barracks and as many cottages as possible to maximise idle population available for troop building. Base Training Time Table This table gives the base training time for each unit, which is the time they would require for training in a single, level-1 Barracks with no other modifiers |- Cancelling Training If you cancel a queued unit training assignment you get back 50% of the resources the unit had cost, as well as 50% of the population initially consumed in the queue. Training Time Formulae Barracks Speed Modifier : BT = Base Training Time, as found in the table above : NB = number of barracks in the city : TBL = sum of the levels of all the barracks in the city : BM = total speed modifier for barracks :: BM = 0.9 * NB + 0.1 * TBL (or if you prefer, BM = NB + (TBL-NB) * 0.1 ) Speedup Factors : MCS = Combat Score of the Knight assigned to the role of Marshal in your city : MF = Marshal Speedup Factor : GF = Geometry Speedup Factor : SF = Stable Speedup Factor : WF = Workshop Speedup Factor :: MF = MCS / 200 :: GF = Geometry Level / 10 :: SF = Stable Level / 10 :: WF = Workshop Level / 10 Bonuses : SGB = Stone Guardian Bonus (example: 15% = 0.15) : TRB = Throne Room Bonus (example: 194% = 1.94) Training Times : Training time for Infantry Units (Supply Troop, Militiaman, Scout, Pikeman, Swordsman, and Archer) :: Time = BT / ( BM * (((1 + MF + GF) * (1 + SGB)) * (1 + TRB))) : Training time for Cavalry Units (Cavalry and Heavy Cavalry) :: Time = BT / ( BM * (((1 + MF + GF + SF) * (1 + SGB)) * (1 + TRB))) : Training time for Machine Units (Supply Wagon, Balista, Battering Ram, and Catapult) :: Time = BT / ( BM * (((1 + MF + GF + SF + WF) * (1 + SGB)) * (1 + TRB))) * Note that there appears to be a bug in the Geometry code, and that speedup currently applies to all types of troop training as seen above. The Stable speedup applies to all non-infantry units: cavalry, wagons, and siege engines. The Workshop provides an additional bonus to wagons and siege engines. Category:Battle Category:Calculators * Category:items Category:knights Category:resources